The present invention relates generally to a visual display system, and more particularly to a streamer flag attachment to provide desired visually appealing or attractive enhancements to a flag pole or a flagstaff.
Flags have been used for centuries as visually prominent displays for expressing ideas including mourning, event recognition, patriotism or solidarity to country, group, cause or organization symbolized or simply for calling the attention of others. Flags are traditionally attached along a vertical or horizontal edge to a rigid structure, such as a pole, suspended from a taught rope or suspended from the side of a building or other structure. Visually enhancing colors or standards in the forms of banners, ribbons, pennants, or streamers, for example, have also been used to adorn flags to further enhance or glorify their significance, meaning or appearance, or to supplement or complement the symbolism represented. Often, streamer type adornments are tied to the flag pole producing an unattractive impression. Streamer adornments attached in this manner are cumbersome to detach. In addition, there is a tendency for the streamer adornments to loosen and to eventually be pulled away by the wind.
Other methods of securing streamers on the flag pole have also been attempted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,507 issued to Boyer, discloses a streamer mount for flagstaffs which comprises a flat circular member with an axial hole dimensioned for fitting onto an upper end of the flag pole whereupon the circular member is secured thereon by clamping. The circular member of the mount as disclosed by Boyer further includes a series of circumferentially spaced holes along the outer edge thereof from receiving hooks for attaching streamers. Some drawbacks of the Boyer mount include adding modifications and weight to the existing flagstaff, greater design complexity, and unappealing appearance.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a streamer flag attachment that overcomes the aforementioned prior art drawbacks and limitations for attaching and flying streamers, ribbons, banners, pennants and the like on a rigid structure such as a flagstaff.
According to the present invention, there are provided a streamer flag attachment and a method for making the same to create visually attractive enhancements to a flag pole or a flagstaff, for example. Preferably, the attachment includes visually appealing flag-like streamer members including tubes, ribbons, pennants, banners or the like, and means for easily securing the streamer flag attachment to a top end portion of the flag pole without prior modifications to the structure or requiring the use of tools, fasteners, brackets or mounts. The present invention provides a distinct physical appearance to the existing flag pole, while being lightweight, simple in design, and relatively inexpensive to make and implement. The present invention is further designed to withstand strong wind forces and avoid unsightly entanglements.
In the present invention, the streamer flag attachment generally comprises a circular loop comprising an elastic material with a central opening being defined therein, a sleeve-like streamer holder attached to the loop, and a plurality of elongated strips of flexible material attached to and extending radially away from a portion of the streamer holder. The user can securely mount the streamer flag attachment by coupling the circular loop around the flag pole, and allowing the loop to grip the surface of the flag pole, thus holding the streamer flag attachment in place. Optionally, the user can twist the loop over itself around the flag pole to provide a tighter and more secure grip therebetween.
In one particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a streamer flag attachment for securement to a flag pole or a flagstaff, which comprises:
(a) a circular loop of elastic material defining a central opening for receiving therethrough an end portion of the flagstaff;
(b) a streamer holder adapted for operative engagement with the loop of elastic material; and
(c) a plurality of streamers attached at one end, respectively, to the streamer holder, the plurality of streamers extending radially away from the streamer holder.
In another particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of making a streamer flag attachment for securement to a flag pole or flagstaff, which comprises:
(a) forming a circular band of elastic material with a central opening, the band being configured for being pushed onto a portion of the flag pole or flagstaff through the central opening for secure retention thereon;
(b) attaching a plurality of streamers at one end, respectively, onto opposing ends of a fabric segment in a juxtaposed arrangement with one another, respectively; and
(c) enclosing the fabric segment around a portion of the loop with the plurality of juxtaposed streamers at the opposed ends thereof overlapping one another, respectively.